The present invention is directed to a power compass saw.
A power compass saw is known from GB patent 23 223 28, the reciprocating roller of which has a conical, central circumferential groove in which the saw blade back of a saw blade moved up and down in the power compass saw is to be supported.
Compass saw blades are also known, the side surfaces of which are tapered toward the saw blade back at an acute angle, so that they are guided—laterally in two dimensions—in the reciprocating roller of the aforementioned power compass saw and are therefore relatively well supported.
With particularly narrow compass saw blades, there is a danger, however, that they are unable to be supported on both sides simultaneously in the groove—which is too wide—of the reciprocating roller, thereby resulting in the danger that the saw cut will be unclean.